


consent is very very sexy.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Ace character, M/M, Mentions of Sex, the sexiest thing is consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: healthy maxwil ma'am? please spare some healthy maxwil, my crops are dying.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 98





	consent is very very sexy.

This is very awkward and he's not entirely sure if he's comfortable with this.

"Max-- Maxwell, could we, uh. Can we stop?"

"What's the matter?" A slight note of concern.

They're both naked and in bed. I'm not sure how to explain this, and nor am I comfortable with explaining just how naked they are, so I'm going to leave it at the bare minimum.

"...This doesn't feel comfortable."

Maxwell nods, and quietly gets himself out of bed to retrieve his pants.

A few more apologies tumble from the scientist's mouth as he shifts in discomfort, pulling the blankets over himself. The magician shifts his weight to his other foot, gingerly placing clean boxers and pajama pants down, then turning away.

He gets the gesture and quickly goes about putting his pants on.

"I. If you want, we could just cuddle?"

"Only if you'd like to."

"What?"

"I said, only if you'd like to."

Wilson blinks a little, thinking for a moment, before speaking. "...Yes, I would like to."

Maxwell hums, pulling the covers back and sitting on the bed. "You're not really into the whole… mm, sex thing, are you?"

"...Not really, no."

"There's probably a word for that, somewhere. I don't quite know it, unfortunately."

"There is?"

"I know there was something about it, yes. Not feeling sexual attraction or having a general… aversion or repulsion to it."

It clicks.

Wilson just blinks, then shifts to get into the bed.

"Felt like that for a long time. Possibly my entire life."

"That'd make sense." Maxwell hums a little, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. Wilson shuts his eyes for a moment, nuzzling into the hug and reciprocating.

There's a brief minute of relaxation.

"Wait a moment," The magician mutters, "I haven't got my shirt on."

"Shirtless and pantsless in one day?"

"Certainly doesn't stop you from enjoying a joke, I see." Maxwell mutters, a touch amused as he scrambles to find his pajama shirt. He's not too sure where he left it. "Besides, you're like a very small space heater."

"Am not little." A slight huff, though he knows it's all in good fun. "You're usually cold as heck."

"Oh, there it is."

"There what is?"

"My shirt."

"Hey, that one's mine."

"...I can't exactly see it in this light. It looks similar enough to mine."

"Yes, but we have similar looking shirts and pants anyways."

Maxwell, regardless, puts it on.

"It fits comfortably. Probably mine, then. Do you want your shirt back?"

"Er. Yes."

A ball of cloth is chucked at him, and it obscures his vision for a moment. He takes it off his face, looking at the shirt for a moment, before quickly putting it on.

"Max, d'you still want to… um. Cuddle?"

"...That would be nice, yes."

He's entered the bed yet again, wrapping an arm around Wilson, who reciprocates and nuzzles into the hug.

It's fine. They're both fine.

"Mm, Max?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Um. Boundaries, respecting them."

Maxwell blinks a little, before running a hand through the shorter man's wild hair.

"It's not a problem, really. Besides, it's basic human decency to respect boundaries."

A slight hum from him. He's definitely contented.

"Besides, the sexiest thing is consent."

Wilson can't help but snort a little at that comment. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> aka: stabbsworth got so fucking pissed off with the amount of unhealthy maxwil fics this fandom has and decided to write his own, featuring a very important life lesson based on consent: consent is very very sexy.
> 
> also i wanted to write wilson stealing maxwell's shirt but couldn't figure out how to fit it in.
> 
> i write wilson as ace, and he is very awkward. maxwell is also very awkward. this is because these two are repressed nerds and they love each other and sometimes conversations are awkward.
> 
> any bitching about wilson being ace makes me steal all your caffeinated beverages. that's right, even the coffee. and i don't even drink coffee.


End file.
